Certain as the Moon
by CerberusLucerne
Summary: They're only noodles, just like the boys were only boys, Until I learned something different. Now David wants to pull in a new boy, Micheal. I think he'll be like Star though and want out. What will happen if he hires the Frogs to help him? How will I help my brothers slay the slayers? New arc, new cover, new plot
1. Santa Carla

Santa Carla. Murder capital of the world apparently, according to the sign that was covered in graffiti. Dad wanted to start up a new karaoke bar in a place he thought would have good location. A beach, a theme park/carnival thing on the boardwalk, and tourists galore. I'm pretty sure on the face of each person all he saw was a dollar sign. Mom went along with it. Pay no mind to his failed attempt at a dive bar back home, up north, she would stand behind him through anything.

He kept talking on and on about the business opportunities here and mom just kept nodding. I couldn't here them though, i'd been plugged into my iPod for about an hour. Their conversations were always the same though. Was that love? A man only wanting money, a woman with no mind of her own, only a puppet at the hands of her husband?

I listened to the words vibrating into my ears as we pulled into the parking lot outside the boardwalk. Dad was going to go check out the new building, mom would follow like a lost puppy. Taking my wallet I decided to go enjoy some rides, some sights. I noticed a comic book store down the way and thought id pop in and see if they carried my comics.

Walking in I just started looking through books. Batman, Marvel, DC, other big names. "Can I help you?" I asked two boys peeking at me through the shelves.

"Actually maybe we can help you" the boy in the red bandana replied. "What kinda books you into?"

"Usually supernatural stuff" I replied to him. "Or fantasy I suppose. Elementals, Tales from the Crypt, World War Tales, The Witching Hour, Vampirella..." I listed off my top five comic list.

"They exist you know" the darker haired boy said, handing me a copy of Vampires Everywhere.

"Im Edgar, and this is my brother Allan. We hunt em." The other said.

"Yeah and im a soul reaper" I joked as I walked out of the store and toward the rest of the boardwalk looking at the comic. The name was familiar, I think it was a band or something I used to listen to, once upon a time.

"Laugh now, keep an eye out" they hollered after me.

I found a bench to sit on, and once sat I started taking pictures. I liked to take odd people and turn them into odd characters. Right now I could see a couple, a guy with gauges the size of my fist, a good sized mohawk, fishnet tank, and long flowing Tripp pants, and a girl, half her head shaved, dyed electric blue, a shirt chopped off halfway down and shorts that left some of her lower half hanging out for all to see. They'd make some funny characters. Or the fat soccer mom with her kid on a leash. So I walked around the whole night, Stopping in line for the Tilt o' Whirl. It wasn't that long of a line, worst case I'd get through in maybe two rounds. A group of guys gathered behind me, at a quick glance all I saw was hair color, a couple of blondes, a darker haired big guy. A couple in front of me, normal looking compared to me and the guys behind me. I felt a tap on my sholder, so i turned and as I saw the messy dirty blonde hair, and a black jacket with multiple safety pins. "This rides better with more people"

"And you are?" I asked him, giving him a look over. I didn't like strangers, or any people for that matter. I wasn't always so quiet around people, I used to be quite outgoing. Middle school changed that though, It's the common story of lies, betrayal, girl drama you always hear about. She insulted her, I stood up for that one, she hurt me, blah blah.

"Havnt seen ya around, I'll be your guide tonight" He said stepping beside me, looking me over.

"What makes you think I need a guide?" I stared up at him. Being 5"3 I was pretty used to not seeing at eye level with most people. I held his gaze for a moment, before looking down at my black gloves and playing with some of the many buckles attached to them.

"Murder Capital of the World. Everyone should have a guide. I'm Paul" He told me, holding hid hand out. I went to shake it, and he pulled me to a hug.

"Im Raven" I told him when he let me go.

"Like the bird?" A curly haired blonde asked, with a slight giggle to his words.

I nodded and Paul introduced me to the rest of the guys in his group. Marko was the curly blonde, and about my height. Dwayne was the big guy, dark hair, almost looked a bit Indian. The last was David, The platinum blonde with icy eyes. After introductions, we were front in line, all five of us walking to the the seats we were directed to. The worker strapped us in, with an odd cautious look at the boys. As the ride started, They began whooping and hollering. We started spinning almost out of control, Paul was right, the more the merrier on this ride.

Despite being with people I didn't know all too well, I had fun. Their cart was going the fastest and spinning the most, which was the best part of this night, I thought at least. After getting off the dizzying ride, I could tell my stomach was hungry. Had I ate today? I couldn't remember... My eyes started looking a diner or something.

"Haha can't handle a little spin?" Paul said patting my back, probably thinking I was looking for a trash can.

"I'll have you know my favorite ride is a roller coaster with spinning carts" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm simply hungry is all"

"The cheese fries down the walk are the best!" Marko told me, grabbing my hand leading the way. We ended up buying a couple boats of them and sharing with the others. While walking around eating fries, my eyes caught on a piercing booth.

"Skittish of needles?" David spoke for the first time tonight. Silly question... I pushed my snake bite studs out with me tongue in a response. "Oh of course."

"I want more..." I looked longingly at the booth.

"Not clean" David said.

"Hey how bout we do it? You can come see our place, get comfy, and get stuck by your new favorite people" Paul suggested.

I chewed my lip. "I don't know... I'm not exactly the most trusting person in the world..."

"Come on pleaaase?" Marko pleaded. He stuck out his bottom lip and tried his best to make his eyes the biggest he could.

"Well... I do know you better than that guy" I looked at the piercer on duty. He was busy talking to this girl who was getting her ears gauged. I took that opportunity to pretend I dropped an earring and 'pick it up' only to raid his stall for supplies. I started walking away, the boys following me.

"So no then?" Paul looked so sad as he caught up to me. I showed him my score.

"Sticky fingers" I said. "It has to be one I want though, kay?"

"We woulda just stuck a needle through" Marko told me giggling with Paul.

They led me to their bikes, and Paul pulled me behind him. As we took off I hung tightly onto his jacket. Trying to get off proved a hassle when a buckle from my glove got stuck on his safety pins. David helped them untangle as he began talking about their home. "Used to be the hottest place in Santa Carla. Ground opened up and boom"

I stopped for a moment to take in the place. Posters stretched all over. A couple beds here and there, a couch, some chairs. A bean bag on a stack of books, a wheelchair, a fountain. A couple hallways, or tunnels more like, opened up, as I went towards one of them, Paul pounced on me from my back.

"Sticking time?" He asked

"All right" I said observing the book stacks.

I sat on the couch as Paul got on knees in front of me, naval forceps in hand. "What we doing miss" he asked

"Double tongue piercing" I poked where I wanted them to be. He placed the forceps on the first spot. My tongue hung there for a second, just dangling the odd metal contraption in the air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he pushed the needle through my tongue. I could feel my body tense up as I jumped a little at the slight pain. He put the stud through and took out the needle, twisting on the bottom.

AN/ First upload, trying to figure this out. This is also my story on Quotev, only on here, there are three chapters put into this one. I apologize for any format errors, and I hope all the characters are still in character.


	2. Jupiter Crash

AN/ So I think this chapter, and then one more and its basically finished. After re-reading this on my quotev, it seems I made a lot of grammar mistakes o.o Shout out to my first ever story reviewer on either quotev or here, Emzy2k11. If you guys have any input on how I can pro-long the story, feel free to say so

I found the way they were all so nervous and twitchy as the blood dripped from the odd muscle in my mouth weird. Marko had finished up the other piercing, and I started to feel a bit drowsy and lightheaded. David, watching me with his eyes of ice, seemed to notice as he hollered at Paul to fetch some of the candy they had laying around.

"Sugar'll help" David said after Paul tossed me some hard candies.

"I'm gonna take you home kay?" Marko said, resting his chin on my shoulders.

"Um... I actually have no idea where home is..." I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "I was supposed to meet my folks at that new karaoke place on the boardwalk...when I went there they were gone..."

"So where were you planning on sleeping tonight?" Marko asked me, still resting his chin on me, looking me in the eyes.

"Here for the night" David said. "There's plenty of beds."

"Thanks" I said getting up to pick one.

"Need someone ta keep ya warm?" Paul flopped down on a bed across the room.

"I assure you I will be fine" I told him, and then I felt sorry after the face he pulled. "So what music you got on your rock box Paul?"

"Hm... A couple stations... my records are over there on the shelf by it," He responded to me, not looking up from the joint he was holding. I got up and looked through the shelf. My eyes got bright wide and my lollipop even dropped outta my mouth. I automatically put in Motley Crues, Girls Girls Girls. "You like hair metal?"

"Mhm! I know they're pretty popular, but Crues my favorite!" I said happily.

"Yeah Crues pretty sick" Paul said. I started to dance to the song, and Paul came and joined me. "Friday night and I need a fight..."

"My motorcycle and a switchblade knife..." I finished the next line of the song as we danced.

"GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS! Long legs and burgundy lips!" We giggled as we sang the chorus together. Marko eventually joined us, and the D's just sat and chuckled. David in his wheelchair, Dwayne on his book pile.

A few songs later, I fell onto the bed, all giggled out and exhausted. As the boys retreated deeper into the cave, I curled up in the blankets.

I was running. I didn't know where, I knew I was running from something. I'd been running so much my feet hurt, it felt like each grain of sand was a blade of glass. I finally collapsed of exhaustion when I hit the water's edge. My heart was racing, it was like a heavy metal drum beat pulsing through my chest. I was picked up by my hair and I let out a scream of pain.

I had no idea who it was, their face was an ocean of shadow, slowly drawing closer to me. And then I felt it. The reason I was running. It felt like two needles were tearing into my neck, it was almost like I was giving blood but they weren't going to stop. I felt every stream, every drop, each sucking motion as the ruby life source left my body.

I woke up covered in sweat. Weak sunlight poured in from the mouth of the cave. I felt the need to draw or document my dream somehow, but I couldn't seem to find paper anywhere. By the time I did find some, the dream was almost gone. All I could remember once I had paper was the pain. The pain and the small of ocean water.

I wrote my dream down as best I could, and then I went to get into the book bag I had with me. I had no clue when the guys would wake up, so I took out the comic that the Frogs had handed me yesterday. Vampires everywhere. I flipped through the pages, garlic, holy water, initiations. All in all it looked like a rather decent comic. Although everything I saw as I flipped through I had already known about. The blood trick thing was new though. I'd heard of vampires biting people, exchanging blood, but never just a casual sip of vampire blood. In the time span of about an hour I had finished Vampires everywhere, and decided to go back to the comic store. I left the boys a note, and I headed out of the cave.

The door to the store was propped open, most likely to keep the heat out, or to at least create a breeze. I started in the Marvel section, moving into the DC area. I moved to the manga, and found the latest issue of Tomie, and Magic Kaito. As I picked them up I began to look for the brothers. Turns out they were lurking through the shelves.

"See enough freaky stuff last night you had to come back for more?" Edgar asked me, coming around the shelf.

"Well actually, yeah. I started reading the comic you gave me yesterday, and I was wondering if you had any sequels or something?" I looked around.

"Thought so. They all come back" Allan said, handing me a copy of Destroy all Vampires.

"I'd also like to buy these couple books," I said, following them to the register.

"How was the first night? Anything go bump?" Edgar asked me as he rung up my total.

"Only the rides and tides" I told him. Allan glanced suspiciously towards me as I grabbed my bag and headed off to my father's new bar. "See ya around Frogs" I waved my hand as I walked out the door.

I finally had some luck seeing my parents in the building. It was a nice little place. It was stuck between two places, a pizza parlor and I think a video store. The part facing the boardwalk was covered with glass, allowing you to see in or out. The bar counter was set up, and I could see a stage from where I stood. I walked inside and automatically I was being yelled at.

"And where have you been young lady?" My father yelled at me.

"I was with some friends, not like you care" I yelled back. He seemed shocked that I had grown a pair.

"Of course we care" My mom said from bar where she was hanging some plants.

"No you don't. If you did I wouldn't have had to sleep in a strange place" I told her. Apparently my father had told her he waited for me, and I didn't come back. Lies. He was probably sleeping around. We argued like this for a while, until my father's hand made contact with my left cheek. "You know what? F*ck you!" I yelled as I left the store. I had gone there to help set up the place, not to get smacked around like my mother. The only man who had the right to touch me at all was Skylar, and even he was unfit to touch me.

I could hear father's footsteps following me, so I turned into the video store next door and ran into an older man, with glasses and dark hair. "Excuse me" I told him as I went to hide in the shelves. I heard him stop my father, and then my father leave. "Thank you" I said coming out of hiding.

"It was no problem at all. Would you care to tell me what happened?" He said. I looked at him. "My apologies, I'm Max. I run the video store here" he explained.

"Hello Max. I'm Raven" I said. Excuse me please" I walked out of the video store and sat on the railing of the boardwalk.


	3. The Spider and The Vampires

I walked down the boardwalk, making sure I was far enough away from my father's bar. I got some cotton candy and I stood there waiting to find the boys. Or more like waiting for them to find me. Alcohol and pot scented the air around me as the fluffy treat melted in my mouth. Cold hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmm... the boogeyman?" I said trying to pry the hands off my eyes. I heard a couple chuckles, and some laughter. I didn't think the person behind me was the one laughing, so I knew it was Marko.

"Close enough girly" Marko said picking me up into a hug. "How's the holes in your mouth?" I stuck my tongue out at him as Paul hugged me.

"Better watch it, we might stick ya again sis" Paul said watching me.

"Sis?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why not? Come stay with us, have fun. Haha" I looked at Paul as he spoke.

"That'd be great..." I said. "Especially considering... well my father hit me" I looked at the ground. I don't know why it was so easy for me to trust them. Usually it took weeks, months even to open up to anyone. In the course of two night I'd slept where they slept, gone on rides, told them personal things and accepted food from them. Dwayne pulled me into a hug. "My mom just watched..." I buried my face in his big chest.

"Here" David tossed me a small flask. "Helps with the sorrow" he said as I caught it. I opened the lid and sniffed it.

"Haha if you were supposed ta sniff if ida givin ya something." Paul said patting my back.

"Haha" I put heavy sarcasm in my voice before I placed the metal container to my lips. Paul and Marko began cheering and laughing, their grins stretching from ear to ear. The D's stood in their places, Dwayne looking at David, and David smirking. "So there's one thing I've been dying to do since I got here" I said after tossing the flask back to David.

"And what's that Raven?" David stepped closer to me, watching me.

"The rollercoasters..." I told him. Santa Carla had four coasters, named the fearsome four. The spider, colossus, wicked and the jet star 2. I had loved roller coasters since the day my cousin made me ride one.

"Dude that's my number!" Marko shouted and started dragging me towards the spider. The line went through a gate, up a tunnel, and to the lines. I was disappointed when each car sat only four people. So instead of one of us going alone, Paul and David went to the cart behind the one that Marko, Dwayne and I got in. We got strapped in and instantly went downhill fast. Dwayne got stuck sitting behind us in the cart, there were four seats all facing out in almost a circle, and he sat beside a woman who kept screaming. At the bottom of the hill, the cart spun around. At every turn it seemed to spin, causing us to backwards forwards side to side you name it.

We got off that one, and Paul pulled us toward colossus. This one we had to split up on to. Paul, David and I, Marko Dwayne behind us. We had managed front seats, which was amazing. This one had a lot of fast turns and drops, including two loops. Loops were hard for me, I had to keep my eyes closed during them.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do tonight" David nodded to the sky. It was starting to lighten a bit. We went to their bikes and I hopped on Marko's. So to the cave we went. The boys went straight to the deeper parts where they slept.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed. I had no nightmares, and I surprisingly didn't wake up until I felt a pulling sensation just behind my ear. As I opened my eyes I was met by a cupid face and curly blonde hair, pulling on my own hair. "Time to terrorize the docks chika" he told me.

-skip forward a few hours-

I got into my backpack and pulled out my composition book. Dwayne came over and pulled out my books, going through them. "Grease, or soc?" He asked me.

"Grease of course" I told him as he looked through the rest of my books. "I always hate the ending though..." I said.

"Comics to?"

"Mhm. From the frog's store" Suddenly it felt as if my chest were on fire. I fell onto my bed, my hands grabbing my chest. Why weren't none of them helping? Why were they all cheering and smirking? What the hell?

The pain left my chest and sunk to my stomach. I was suddenly so hungry! The guys just sat there cheering as my throat burned for something to drink. And just as sudden as it arrived, it was gone. I was in shock and didn't bother to get up off the carpet I was currently laying on.

"David... what the... the hell was that?" I looked up at him as he picked me up and carried me to my bed.

"Explanations all in due time" he told me as he set me down. I was out before he even covered me up. Tonight the dreams were back. Only this time, I was chasing myself. It was dark, yet colorful. It was confusing, everything happened at once, screams, shouts, even slurping. I pulled myself up into the air and dropped my prey down into the ocean below us.

I woke in air. Feet above my bed. As soon as I realized it though, I fell back to the mattress. I waited for David to wake, he was always first up anyway. I watched the tunnel that led deeper into the cave until David came out.

"Kay what is happening to me David. I demand to know." I stood there, him towering over me.

"Wait for the others" he told me while his gloved hand brushed my cheek.

"David I woke up in midair. I had a hunger attack last night. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing pretty birdy" Paul came out of the tunnel followed by the other two boys. Marko hid his smile underneath a fingerless gloved hand, and Dwayne had a decent poker face on.

"Alright. She wants to know, let's go feed boys" David said heading out of the cave. Paul pulled me towards his bike when we got outside, and I hopped on shortly after.

"Where are we going?" I asked him before we took off.

"To give you answers" he told me before starting his bike and howling to the wind. After parking the bikes, we made our way to a small fire on the beach. At first we just watched. There were a couple guys dancing and jumping around the fire. A couple girls sat on logs around the fire. I looked towards the boys about to ask how this would explain anything, but they were already down by the fire.

At first it seemed like they were just talking to each other, until the boys grabbed someone for each of them and I watched them tear the group apart. They were all ripping into wrists or throats. Unless it was David, he bit into someone's head.

They made their way back up, just as their faces started to change to normal. They were covered in blood. "Now you know what we are, and now you know what you are." David said as I followed them to clean up.

While the other boys went to clean their faces, I went to the boardwalk with Dwayne. He didn't seem to have a drop of blood on him. We passed by the comic store, and I waved at the frogs, who just glared at the two of us. We walked to the railings and we got there just as the other boys did.

"Wanna go for a ride birdy?" Paul came up from behind me and I shook my head. I stared out at the rest of the boardwalk.

"How long have you..?" I asked them.

"A while" David replied.

"Why me?" I looked at the people walking around.

"We all felt a bond, a pack bond if you will, towards you." I could feel them all looking at me, watching me watch people walking around.

"Ok" I said. "I'll do it"

AN/ So im thinking this is it… The pack bond thing was an idea I read in Lunabloodmoon666's story Lost Girl. Not much left to do if I were to close off the story. Tell me if I should keep it going, or if I should tie this one into future stories. Completed for now, until I can find a plot line to continue off. It seems like this went pretty fast, but then again the movie only took a couple nights so… The coasters are from Salt Lake Cities "Lagoon"


	4. A Month Later

AN/ Adding in a movie arc, lets see if the boys live this time? And also, is Raven falling for a certain blonde? Read and enjoy

It had been a month now since I had taken a drink from the small container David had tossed me. Since then, he had tricked a girl with wild curly brown hair into doing the same thing. I hated her. I'm not entirely sure why, I mean she was nice enough and all but I just didn't like her. Maybe it was her attitude to all this. I was plunged into this nightlife the same as she was, the only difference was I accepted it. When she wanted to escape, David simply took a small boy and turned him in an effort to keep her here. Had Star simply just joined, Laddie wouldn't have been thrown into her hell.

I stood to the side of the carousel with Star and Laddie while the boys were off feeding. I always fed later, and alone. Occasionally Marko would join me and we'd pretend to be a couple looking for some fun with the real party crowd. But tonight I'd be alone. I flicked the top of my lighter open and closed. I would have turned the wheel and stared at the flames but seeing as how so many people around me had their hair caked in Aqua Net, I decided against it. I'd save burning down the boardwalk for some other time.

"Raven, Laddies hungry" Star said while picking the small boy up. I mentally groaned. They were David's mess, why did I have to babysit them?

"Watcha in the mood for little dude?" I looked at him. He was so tiny. When David first brought the lost little boy home I was furious inside. After being explained to by Dwayne that it was either this or killing him Star was all for the first option.

"Pizza" Star told me after Laddie whispered to her. We walked toward a booth and got the two of them a piece of pizza. "Don't you want some?"

"I'll find something else later" I said as I started to walk towards the railing where we would meet the boys. Dwayne and Paul were already there waiting. "Alright you two, I've got a date with dinner" I told the boys as I started to walk away. This was my favorite part, the hunt I guess you would call it. I followed a scent trail that led to a surfer guy just staggering around, clearly drunk.

I walked up to him, pulling my hair out of the rubber band I had had it in. I was good ten feet away from him but f*ck did he smell. I felt my nose scrunch up. Yeah no, maybe the next guy. I preferred guys for some reason. I guess I like somewhat of a protest. Chicks are just like "oh don't hurt me!" But guys will actually try to fight back.

I didn't feed a lot at first, and I know the boys watched me. I wasn't stupid. I looked at the time. Sun would be up soon, id snag the next person I saw which turned out to be some guy passed out. I welcomed the warm liquid that entered my mouth as I fed. I loved feeling refreshed. It was like chugging a glass of ice cold water after the summer heat left your throat full of cobwebs. My next favorite part was coming up, the part where my lighter came in handy. I lit the corpse on fire and watched the flames dance greedily on the dead body. The ash would mix into the sand of the beach and no one would know. Just another missing person on the walk.

The next night we were out again. The boys dragged me along to feed, while Star and Laddie went to some concert thing. At first we went to the video store, don't know why David always wanted to cause trouble there. I hopped on Marko's bike and held tight to him while we rode down the sidewalks and streets. And that look we got? Priceless. I smiled as I leaned closer to my curly haired brother and watched the people stare. Paul howled at the wind we created when we sped across the beach to a small bonfire.

We parked the bikes and wondered over to the fire. I watched the flames dance in the air. They told a story if you look close enough. This flame licked the air and spun a tale about a family facing up against a monster.

"Hey uh, what's going on here?" Paul said while he sat down next to a pretty little blonde. Damn I wish I had hair like that.

"Just a party, your welcome to hang if you like" she told him while staring him in the eyes. Dwayne and David stood watching, placing dibs on a girl and the guy she was with. I glanced at Marko who was charming the last girl with that cute Cheshire grin of his. I stared at her, more like glared I guess. Was I really getting jealous? I shook the feeling away as I approached the last human, a male, with pretty ocean blue eyes. All of us waited until David dropped the signal, a wave of the hand, and when he did, we fed.

Then we had to go pick up Star and Laddie. I could hear the humans talk about the concert, apparently it had been fairly decent. It wasn't Crue or Tesla, but I guess who ever played did a good job at captivating the crowd. And here came the two halfies. Followed by some humans. Really Star? We finally let you out without a babysitter and your trying to bring strays home? She hopped onto David's bike, and Dwayne helped Laddie onto his. Then we all followed David's stare, right towards a guy with medium curly dark hair. After laughing a bit Paul took off first, followed by Marko and myself, then Dwayne and Laddie. Then David and Star.

"Hey Paul" I said when I hopped off Marko's bike and headed towards the cave.

"Hey Birdyyyy" Paul and Marko laughed as he answered me.

"Ever get tired of riding alone?" I asked him when I caught up to him.

"nah. If I rode with you or Star how would I catch a pretty dinner?" this time I joined him in laughter and we headed inside. Dwayne tucked in Laddie only for Star to get under the blankets and ruin it.

"Dwayne what other books do you have?" I asked him before we went down for the day.

"Ghosts is pretty neat" He told me. "The main character has to help ghosts solve their murders" he said as he slipped into the dark. I'd have to find it tomorrow, sun was coming up soon.


	5. Michael

Marko and I woke first the next night. He had to help me down a bit because I always got a bit light headed after sleeping. David said it would fade when I asked him about it but I don't know. While we waited for the others, we headed out to feed. He held my hand and we pulled our favorite act. I thought it odd, how we liked pretending we were mated. A month ago I'd have thought I'd fall for Dwayne, the reader, observer, the comforter. We found a couple on the beach. "Small picnic?" Marko asked them as I shook my thoughts.

"Mhm. The moonlights beautiful tonight" the guy said looking his lover in the eyes. I almost felt a pang of guilt for what we were going to do. Oh well, either way it was going to happen to someone's lover.

We finished up and headed to the lair to find the boys. Before we left the beach I stole Marko's coat and ran, both our faces lighting up in laughter as he chased after me to where the others were waiting by the bikes. I hid behind Dwayne. Paul would have held me still and let Marko catch me.

"Come on kids" David said as he walked to his bike. We all followed, and hopped on Marko's bike, still wearing his jacket.

"Really?" he grinned at me as he got on and started up the bike. I nodded as we took off. David let Star run off after telling her the kid that was following her yesterday would be her first. She wasn't going to do it. I knew it. Dwayne knew it. We all knew she'd chicken out. When we found them she was just about to have a ride with him.

"Star" her name slipped out of David's lips. "Where ya going Star?"

"For a ride. With Michael" she looked at Michael and his red bike.

"Star" he said again, his tone filled with more ice. She hesitated a moment but got on David's bike. Paul laughed as David and Michael set up a race. Dwayne said something to Laddie and the little boy clung close to his big brother. I wrapped my arms tight around Marko's waist as we took off. Down the stairs, across the beach, through the woods, laughing and whooping the whole way. We slowed our speed while David and Michael continued. For a second I thought the boy with dark curly hair was going to fall over the edge. He charged at David after realizing he almost jumped off a cliff. Almost instantly the rest of us were up around him. Either pushing or shoving him away and towards David's. "How far you willing to go?" we laughed as we headed back to the cave.

We walked down the rocks and into the tunnels. When we got to the main room, Paul and Laddie hopped each step, like they were playing a game. It was cute how that little kid seemed to bring a mock humanity to the killers we really were. Dwayne moved to his chair, tossing me that Ghosts book he told me about yesterday. I sat on the fountain edge while Paul walked around me to grab the rockbox from Laddie.

I sat beside Dwayne and his stack of books while David began his speech. It was the same one he gave me, about this place being the biggest hotel in Santa Carla, and the earthquake leading to its downfall. I look around our underground chill zone. I hadn't noticed exactly how decorated the walls were.

"Hey birdy you want one?" I looked towards Paul who had lit a joint.

"You know I don't do that stuff" I responded to his offer.

"Aw why not?" He whined at me.

"Aint nothing wrong with it, I just don't do it" I stuck my tongue out at him. I did like the smell though, I found it calming, and that was enough for me.

"Marko, food" David barked and almost right away Marko tossed his pigeon to the air and disappeared. As I watched him leave my eyes caught Stars. Always just watching us with those same eyes. Judging us for what we do, what we are, what we made her. Taking my eyes from her I caught Laddie and Dwayne looking at a find it book.

When Marko returned, he tossed us each a container of Chinese and sat beside me on the fountains edge. I opened my bucket to find orange chicken. I don't know why I was the only one to still prefer chicken to rice, but I never gave it a second thought.

"How could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" I popped some chicken into my mouth as David convinced Michael to try some rice. "How are those maggots?" Michael looked up.

"What?" He asked David, slowly chewing the rice.

"You're eating maggots Michael how do they taste?" David said as Paul, Marko and I were laughing. After a look down at his food he spit out what was in his mouth and dropped both the container and the fork to the dirt. "Sorry about that. Here" he held out his box of noodles. Michael hesitated. "They're only noodles"

"It's worms" Michael said, almost sounding annoyed.

"What?" David looked down at the noodles with mock confusion. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't-" Michael muttered as David ate the noodles, slightly laughing.

"Leave him alone" Star said from where she was standing. David and I both rolled our eyes. After summoning Marko, David had him grab a wine bottle with rubies and emeralds stuck in the gold. As soon as Laddie saw it he nervously ran to Star. We watched David take a drink, and then he offered it to Michael. "Don't Michael. Its blood"

"Yeah. Sure." Michael scoffed as we watched him drink. The boys cheered, and I joined in. Odd, how similar yet different they tricked and then cheered the four of us. (Laddie, Star, myself, Michael.) When I started cheering, Star glared at me.

"Bravo!" David shouted as he clapped. I danced around the fountain with Dwayne while Paul swung his jacket around, and Marko pushed David's wheelchair. Star and Laddie just hid, like they always do.

AN/ Length-wise these are long enough right? I could make them longer, but then uploading time would be longer also...


	6. Trains

"Come on man wants going on?" Michael asked as we parked the bikes. I slid off Marko's and hopped on the railroad tracks.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?" David asked the curly blonde.

"I dunno. What's goin on Paul?" Marko said as Dwayne hung onto him, and I followed behind them, balancing with ease on the train tracks. That was one of the best parts about my new life, all the clumsiness I had had, was gone.

"Alright wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul laughed into the night as Marko and I stepped down.

"Michael wants to know" Dwayne shouted as he went to mess with Paul. I played with the feather hanging off my right earring.

"Don't worry soon you'll know what's going on" David wrapped his arm on Michaels shoulder and turned around as Paul muttered a yeah. "Marko?"

"Goodnight Michael" Marko said wiggling his fingers before jumping through the rails. "Bombs away!" his voice echoed through the canyon. One by one we jumped down.

"Bottoms up man" Paul snapped when it was his turn. Dwayne simply pointed in Michael's direction when it was his turn.

"Catch ya later Mikey" I said as I stepped into the air, grabbing the iron bar on the way down. We were all cheering and hollering. Looking around all the boys had the biggest smiles, and Marko with that Cheshire grin. I kicked my feet out and started a game of chicken between Paul, Marko, and myself. "Hey Michael!" we yelled up at him as he looked down.

"Michael Emerson! Come on down!" David said chuckling. He was the stillest of us, Dwayne might not have been playing with the other two and I but he was still swaying. As Michael climbed down we shouted a mix of yee-haws, yeah Michaels and the works.

"Welcome aboard Michael!" Paul shouted as he laughed. After a couple seconds of hanging there shouting, the next train was on its way.

"Ready for some fun Mikey?" I laughed still kicking my feet at the two closest to me. Paul and I started head-banging as the tracks really started to vibrate, and David shouted at Michael to hold on. The panic on Michaels face was golden, and only made the rest of us laugh more. Paul was the first to drop.

"Don't be scared Michael!" My curly haired crush shouted as he dropped next. I dropped after him, only I knew we weren't really dropping. We were hovering below the clouds. Dwayne followed me after putting on a really convincing scream.

"You are one of us Michael!" we heard David shout as he joined us. We were silent for a moment, although Paul and Marko could barely contain themselves. We heard the train leave, and I was quite surprised he held on as long as he did. We continued our shouting, and eventually he let go, screaming on the way down. I guess he didn't like the fall, David had to grab him and drop him off back at his place, seeing as how he passed out and all.

Tonight we were going to do something we hadn't done since all this Star and Michael stuff started, we were going to the boardwalk to have fun. I guess messing with them was fun at first, but now it's just like, yeah okay. Our first stop, The Scrambler. Paul managed to charm his way into a cart with a singular girl, Marko and I hopped into a cart, and then the D's got in another one. After the motorcycles, flying, and other vampire stuff though this couldn't even begin to compare.

After that, I split off from the boys and went to feed. Had I fed last night? Between the Chinese food and the train excitement I must have forgotten either to eat, or just eating completely. It wasn't hard to lure a surf nazi away from his friends. All I had to do was either place a thought in his mind, or simply curl my hair in my fingers.

I met the guys by the bike railings. "How do we party the rest of the night?" I asked David as I hopped up onto the railing.

"We're gonna stop by Michael's" David told me while he flicked his cigarette into the sand. Not my definition of party. "Just gonna scare em a bit" he chuckled while we all went to the bikes. I took my place behind Marko and we rode off. We didn't get off our bikes though, we just shined the lights into the house while laughing. We followed behind David as he took us to another house, I'm guessing it was owned by the video store owner. I never paid much attention to him, he kind of creeped me out, so I wasn't too sure. So much for a night of fun I thought as we headed back into the cave.

"DWAYNE!" Laddie shouted as he ran towards the dark haired vampire. Dwayne knelt down and picked Laddie up. I popped the new Whitesnake album into the rockbox.

"In the Still of the Night, I hear the wolf howl, honey" Paul sung the opening line with the box while grabbing my hands and waving my arms around wildly, me laughing the whole time.

"Sniffing around your door!" I stole the next line from him and he stuck his tongue out at me. "We gonna have a problem Pauly?" I wiggled out of his grip and stood on the fountain.

"Maybe" He laughed at me and hit the next button. "Keep up with me this time birdy Kay? I know you"

"You know me" I chuckled. Bad boys, Perfect song for us. "I'm the black sheep of the family," No way was he going to win this time, Whitesnake to me was like Mozart to classical music people.

"I'm in an' out of trouble" he sang, stepping onto the fountain. I hopped down and hid behind Marko.

"I'm the talk of the town" I sang as jumped on Marko's back. "ATTACK!" I pointed at Paul.

"Sorry Rave, Pauly outranks me" he said laughing.

"Fine" I sat on the dirt floor, only to be pulled up and shook around by Paul.

AN/ I feel like im just kinda making an edited plot summary of the movie o.o I know some stuff isnt exactly quote for quote, but I know sometimes I dont like stories that do that... Erm.. Ideas, inputs, questions, leave in the comments! And I think one of you guys just gave me an idea on how to change the ending. Thanks for reading annd commenting by the way ^,..,^


	7. Bella

The next night, we were sitting by the bikes, waiting to feed. Paul and I sat on the rail, Marko stood behind the rail next to me, David on the other side of him, and Dwayne on the next side, leaning against a pillar. I was looking into the trashcan lit on fire, watching the flames breathe in the air and come to life. The boys were probably watching the food walk around. When I looked up from the fire Michael was there, pushing Marko away from the railing.

"Where is she?" Michael said as the rest of us jump up on edge.

"Take it easy Michael" David said calmly after he blew smoke in Michael's face.

"Where is Star, David?" Michael demanded, his voice full of ice.

"You ever want to see her again, you better come with us now Michael" David said as we all got on our bikes. We knew what was going on, and we were excited. I held tight to Marko as we sped off toward the beach. Everyone but Michael hopped off the bikes and to into the tree branches. Marko smiled and bit his thumb nail while Dwayne and I laughed quietly. There was plenty for us, a feast to celebrate a new member. This was just like when they turned me, only now, I got to join in the fun. We watched them dance around and drink, and basically be the idiots they were.

"I call the one there, with the Mohawk" I said as we waited for David to give us an all clear.

"Michael over here. You don't wanna miss this" David said as he chuckled. Michael climbed up into the tree and watched the party like we were. We were all itching to go so bad. It was almost like severely needing to go to the bathroom and the belt buckle just will not come undone. "Initiations over Michael. Time to join the club" David said, his face coming out of the shadows. That was the signal. I felt my face morph as we all changed.

"Hi Michael!" Marko said hanging from his branch. We were all laughing as we descended on the group of partiers. I held nothing back tonight, I didn't play games, and I enjoyed the rush. Once I caught him I simply ripped his throat out and ate. When I finished I looked around seeing my brothers all finish. I tossed the corpse into the fire and I watched it burn.

"Michael!" we all shouted and laughed in unison. Michael fell out of the tree and rolled down the hill as we reached the top.

"So" David said in between breathes "now you know what we are… now you know what you are" all of us were out of breath and bloody. "You'll never grow old, and you'll never die. But you must feed" he laughed coldly, and then the rest of us joined in. I had never fed like that, and I had to admit, it was pretty amazing.

~Earlier that day~

Bella woke that morning with the numbing feeling of her arm asleep. She always fell asleep like that, on her stomach, her arm wrapped around her pillow. She looked around her room as she got untangled from her blankets. She saw her angled ceiling, and the crayon scribbles of names, quotes, bands. Van Halen, The Cure, REO Speedwagon, stuff like that. She got up and threw on a black shirt with blue lettering, The Cure, and a blue octopus. Some light blue jeans and a pair of shoes later she was ready to hit the boardwalk.

Bella was a local to Santa Carla, and enjoyed pranking tourists. Her favorite ones included getting them lost, or having them wait in wrong lines. This time she had pranked the wrong chick, and her boyfriend came at Bella. She ran through the daytime crowd, her wild curly blonde hair bouncing behind her. She loved her curls. They made her hair seem bigger, and in the 80's, the bigger the better. She hid behind an ice cream stall, her baby blue eyes gleaming with the laughter she held in.

"May I help you?" The fat vendor asked her, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Mhm! Strawberry please" Bella replied as she got her wallet out to pay him. They exchanged goodbyes and Bella went on her way. As she walked around the park looking for her next victim she found herself biting her thumbnail. She liked to laugh, to have fun. She also liked to hang around the old hotel. She never went in though, it had almost a moldy smell to her, and she knew people hung out down there. She liked watching the wave's crash against the rocks around the opening. She went there in the afternoons, while she waited for the morning crowd to scurry away and the afternoon folks to shuffle in.

When night came she headed for home. She walked past the biker rack right as some newbie tried to start a fight with the gang known around here as the Lost Boys. The new dark haired boy shoved past the curly blonde, pushing him right into her. Being a local, she knew to not get in their way, unless of course they set their eyes on you. "Sorry" she said as she continued on her way.

Once home she flicked her kitchen light on and made a couple Toad-in-a-Hole's. Toasted bread with an egg cracked in the middle. Dip it in some ketchup and Bella had tonight's dinner done. She buttered the bread and tossed it into the pan. The house would smell like a fast food place and grilled cheese all at the same time.

She walked to the main room of her small two bedroom home and sat on the couch for a moment, reading her favorite Sweet Valley High book. Every couple minutes she'd check her pan, and then repeat. Her mother wouldn't be home for a while, she liked the attention from the guys at the boardwalk. Bella's father had gone missing a couple years back, he became just another piece of paper on a wall no one wanted to see. After eating she read until she was asleep.

Next day Bella woke up and dressed in a black tank top, with dark blue jeans. The first place she headed after eating was Rutner's cave, or rather above the cave. When she got there though there was already a blue car parked where she normally dropped her bike. No one came here during the day, no one. She found a couple good sized rocks and placed them around the tires, and then headed down towards the cave. She had to dodge behind some boulders when that dark haired boy from last night came up the steps with a kid.

Quickly and quietly Bella went down the stairs, and heard talking from a tunnel. She took in the décor on her way to the tunnel. Posters, rugs. This must have been that old country club that was forgotten in the seventies. She slid down the tunnel and found three boys. Two of which she had seem in the Frog Comic's store on the boardwalk. "Hey! What are you doing down here?" Bella said rather loudly.

"shh!" all three boys said as they turned to see the curly blonde.

"We're hunting members of the undead" the boy with the red bandana told her.

"Yeah right" Bella replied to him as she followed his pointed finger to the ceiling. And there, hanging off the iron bars, was the four guys and one girl that always hung around the bikes. They slept with their arms across their chest, hair falling towards gravity, and their feet bent in odd ways grasping the bar. They actually looked fairly decent. "Give me a light" the only one that moved was the bandana kid, and he started climbing a ladder close to the curly blonde boy hanging upside down.

Bella picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at bandana boy. He fell, landing on the flashlight that dangled from his belt and let out a loud grunt. "The hell are you thinking?" he yelled at Bella as she picked up another rock.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she yelled back, louder, looking up at the ceiling. She had admired the group above her, the care free attitude they seemed to have. She felt the stone in her hand, thanks to all her pranks she had a pretty good arm.

"We're thinking we're gonna save Santa Carla" the dark haired brother told her. Bella thought through her options. She lifted her arm up and threw the rock dead center in the spikey blonde's forehead.

"Dude what the hell?!" all three boys yelled as all five hanging teenagers woke and dropped to the floor. Dropping the flashlights the boys turned tail and ran. Spikey blonde stopped in the middle of the tunnel, wrestling with an ankle, while the other three boys circled around Bella and the girl stood off to the side watching.

"Davey we got one in here still" the boy that looked like he belonged in Twisted Sister hollered. The spikey boy came back and walked toward the curly blonde girl. He placed his hand on her jaw, and seemed to examine her neck. She pulled away and he chuckled.

AN/ New character added for a friend, Not sure if I like the picture, but it was the best curly haired blonde I could find beside Taylor Swift, and I dont think she fits Bellas personality much. I dont know who it is, ThereforE I cannot credit it. This chapter was longer, mainly because I didnt want to split up the Bella chapters...


	8. The Plan

~Raven~

"Why were you down here?" David asked the girl after lighting a smoke.

"I just saved your life, that's why" she said. "I like to hang out up above, watch the waves. There was a car up there where I usually drop my bike. I thought I'd investigate" the curly blonde girl looked around. I took a moment and looked her over, like the boys were doing, only they were circling her like sharks. Wild blonde hair, blue eyes, she almost reminded me of Marko.

"So to whom do we owe or life then?" David said with mock gratitude. The other boys backed away from her, allowing David to circle and look her over.

"Why should my name matter?" she watched him.

"Hey man I'm going back up, here" Paul tossed a half-finished smoke to David, who caught between his two fingers without taking his eyes off the girl. David took a long drag off it, and blew the smoke in her face while Paul floated back up to the bar. I myself moved to the lower bar that Marko was now sitting on and flipped over so I hung on my knees, watching the show.

"Your name" David almost hissed before he regained his calm. "Please"

"Bella" she said looking him in the eyes.

"Well great. We know the girls name, woohoo, what about the Frogs?" I said, still upside down.

"The who?" Marko looked down at me, biting his nail.

"The Frogs. And whoever the other kid was. I'm sure they're waiting to attack tomorrow. Or for as to attack tonight." I told him.

"Yeah from what I saw, they almost drove a piece of wood through your chest" Bella looked at Marko, who suddenly looked sick. "Mind explaining that?" she spoke before leaning against a wall.

"They won't do a thing" David chuckled at our concern. "You girls are just paranoid. Right Marko?" David tossed both his cigarette butts into the flaming trash bin.

Marko seemed to squirm under David's icy stare. "Well… David I think I kinda stand with the chicks on this one…" Marko paused and looked like he was actually deep in thought as his fingers ran through his curly hair. "I almost died. Again"

"He's right David" Dwayne spoke from his little corner. "You guys work out a plan, I'm getting some sleep"

"Fine" David turned. "Now Bella, be a doll and keep watch okay?" That was one vampiric ability I couldn't do, hypnotize, or glamour. Whatever you'd call it. They still needa teach me how to do that, and influence machines like they could. Bella left, possibly to the main cave.

"So two matters" I said flipping around to sit on the bar.

"Yeah yeah I get it" David turned to me. "What do you suggest we do? Since your so on top of this matter" he glared at me. How dare I try to help.

"Those kids know more than you think" I went to my bag and pulled out a couple comics, handing them to David. "Everything in these books, they believe it all" I told him.

"You know this how?" David said while he flipped through the pages.

"My first day here, they told me" I said. "They try to push this comic onto anyone who shows up. It's actually rather spot on" David paused every couple pages to read.

"So what? Tonight we attack?" Marko asked form behind his gloved hand.

"We should, yes" David chuckled, throwing the comic book to the ground. "However that's what they'll expect. I'll think about it" he stopped and looked at the tunnel. "For now we sleep" I didn't like that. That curly haired girl had saved Marko, yes, but how would she hold them back if they came again? I didn't like having doubts, they were usually right, like Star and Michael taking Laddie and running off. I followed my brothers up to the bar to sleep.

When we woke, I woke last. The boys were pumped and ready to go. "We're attacking tonight" David said putting a new cigarette on his ear.

"David don't you think that's not safe?" I asked him raising my voice.

"And what else do we do? Wait for them to come back tomorrow?" David yelled, waving his arm towards the tunnel.

"I just don't think that—"

"Tonight. We're going" he glared at me, signaling an end of discussion. He looked at the others. "They know our weaknesses. We can expect holy water, garlic, sharp objects," David starting listing off the plan. I sighed and rolled my eyes, laying on a bench, listening in. "we need to stick to shadows" he said drawing out every couple syllables.

"We need to be smart. They'll be prepared David" I said from my spot, my head hanging off the edge and upside down.

"Will you be quiet? If we don't do this tonight, they'll come back tomorrow!" David hissed.

"Fine. Since we're going anyway, I say we go in pairs. Dwayne and Paul, Marko and myself, and you and that girl" I told him. "If their as prepared as we think, we go alone we're fucked"

"Who said being fucked was a bad thing?" Paul said lighting a joint for himself, and a cigarette for David.

"Paul! I'm being serious" I yelled at him, half tempted to either share his joint, or knock it out of his hand.

"Nah raven's right. Plus they have Michael, Star, and Laddie. So that makes six. Laddie and Star aren't much for fighting, so we're back down to four" David counted off each person of problem.

"And the dog" Dwayne said from his spot beside David.

"Dog? What dog?" Marko and I said together, confused.

"Come one birdy, even I got that one" Paul told us while jumping on Marko's back.

"The smell was on that boy, the one with the Frogs" David said. "Back up to five. We'll manage. I'll take Michael. Dwayne, Paul, you'll get the Frogs. And you two" he looked at us, "will get the other kid. Try to at least snag Laddie to, it's too boring without the kid" David finished his speech and we were out to the main room. "Come on Bells, let's go" he said as we exited the cave.

AN/ Not quite sure how I'm doing the next couple chapters. The ending will be somewhat like the movie, but the outcome will be different. Review and let me know if you want me to continue the story even further, and if I should continue the little Marko/OC thing? Maybe throw in the tribe people?


	9. The Fight

AN/ So I changed up some things in the ending, But it is a Fan Fiction so... yeah... enjoy!

We didn't take the bikes. We flew, which although was amazing, it also made me uneasy. At the fence was the dog that everyone else had scented. We flew around the house a bit, causing a good amount of wind, and a lot of things to spin and creak, including a dry rack with clothes still attached. After weaving in and out of the wood gate, the dog started whining and barking at us.

Almost immediately after it started barking, the boy known as Sam came running out of the house. Stupid move, but even as we had clean shots at him David refused to let us attack. Michael run behind Sam and helped him untangle the dogs cord. Watching them run back in such a panic was hilarious. When they fell over I couldn't help but laugh with Paul. Marko however was being a bit more serious than normal. It was rather odd. Everyone at the door kept screaming at the two scrambling boys. Star's voice was loudest though. I didn't hear Laddie, but that didn't surprise me.

"Hurry up man!" Edgar shouted from the porch before they slammed the door. We could hear the humans and half-vampires scrambling inside the house. David had brought Bella, probably for insurance or something. I know he said we'd be meeting someone important tonight but he didn't say anything else.

When David nodded, Dwayne was the first to enter the house, he went down the chimney and to the fireplace, Paul quickly followed, and the two of them headed for the upstairs. Marko and I entered next, and I hide up in the wood bars that held the ceiling. Sam and Michael were still unconscious from Dwayne kicking and knocking them over. Marko sat and waited as Sam slowly woke.

When he stood, Marko launched out at him, grabbing him in a tight grip and flying upwards. When they were high enough Marko stared him straight in the eyes. "You tried to kill me!" he shouted.

"You tried to make my brother a monster!" Sam yelled as he grabbed something from his back pocket. I noticed it was a green squirt gun. Sam pulled the plastic trigger and the water inside burned Marko's pretty face. He automatically dropped Sam onto a couch below and clutched his face as it burned in pain. Holy water, David had said to watch out for it. I saw Sam grab a bow and an arrow but before I could reach him he shot it, and from where I stood behind Sam it looked like he shot Marko.

Sam walked closer to the curly blonde vampire and Marko jumped up. "You missed dude!" Marko yelled as he approached Sam.

"Only once pal!" Sam shouted as he grabbed for another arrow. I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Forget me?" I asked him as I took some fabric and tied his arms back. I started walking him outside, to the back of the house, so he wouldn't interfere with David's plan for Michael, and also so Michael wouldn't see Marko or myself as he woke up.

"Laddie run!" Star shouted, pushing the small boy in front her and running through the bathroom, and through Sam's room. They ran through the room's door and Paul closed it behind them, scaring the two Frogs. Paul was vamped out to the max, all the vampires were, they were ready to kick ass. The Frogs hopped backwards and screamed in fright, and Paul walked towards them. "Your mine!" he yelled. He didn't care that he had just saved Star, in fact he had kinda liked her, before David had claimed her.

As he walked forward the boys walked back, holding stakes up. Paul ripped the wood pieces from the boys' hands, breaking one, and throwing the other to the side. Dwayne and himself had decided Dwayne would stay back, hide somewhere for the moment. "You almost killed Marko!" Paul shouting pointing at Edgar.

"Yeah! Your next!" Edgar yelled as they had turned the corner into the bathroom. Paul couldn't help but notice the smell garlic and egg on the kids' breath.

"No your next!" Paul shoved the boys further into the room. Paul glanced at the bathtub, full of garlic water and he laughed. He grabbed the boys, one hand on Allan's shoulder, the other on Edgar's. "Garlic don't work boys" he laughed again, his fangs in complete view.

"Try holy water death breath!" Edgar said as he quickly splashed the water up in the air. Paul screamed as the water got on his face. It burned holes through the left half of Paul's face, he looked like a two-face Freddy Krueger knock off. His hands went to his face and he heard the dog coming. It jumped right into him, and if it weren't for Dwayne catching him, Paul would have made garlic vampire soup in the tub. The holy water would have been like acid dissolving his body until there was nothing left.

Dwayne pushed the dog out of the room and closed the door. He grabbed each Frog brother's face, his long nails scratching their cheeks. "Your choice Paul"

"Maybe we should uh, use the bath water they kindly provided?" Paul suggested.

"Our hands would burn" Dwayne replied to him.

"We'll heal" Paul said grabbing Edgar. "Or maybe" Paul looked into a mirror and felt the sores in burned face. "I'll speed up the process" Paul bit hard into Edgar, who was screaming and hitting Paul as hard as he could. Allan began screaming for his brother who was wiggling in Paul's grip. Dwayne followed suit and dug into the younger brother's neck. Both boys screaming, hitting, kicking, wiggling, just trying to get free.

The two vampires weren't concerned with the blood, they weren't focused on feeding, they just wanted the threat to their family gone. Blood was all over, on the floor, the sink, the tub, the mirror. It looked quite literally like a cheesy horror movie that used way too much effects and blood. They left the bleeding bodies there, and went to find Raven and Marko, waiting on the back porch, with the youngest Emerson brother, arms tied behind his back.

While the others were outside, David hid Bella in a room and waiting in the wooden rafters of the house. He flew across the room and lashed out at Michael, making a small cut on his cheek. "Afraid to face me David?" Michael yelled out. "Huh?!" Michael looked around the room. David was nowhere to be seen.

"Tried to make you immortal" David said calmly from his hiding spot. Michael could hear him just fine though.

"You tried to make me a killer!" Michael shouted as David flew down and knocked Michael over. David crouched on a wooden bar, only his face visible through the shadows. Michael got up, and when he turned to look, his face had changed. It was still humanoid, but his eyes yellowed, ringed with red, his cheeks and eyebrows became more prominent.

"You are a killer" David said as he watched the blood run down Michael's upper lip. Michael's tongue licked up once, and he tasted his own blood. He pounced at David who pounced back. Their arms locked around each other. They spun across the room, and as David looked behind him, he noticed Michael was pushing him close the hung deer heads on the wall. David managed to wiggle just far enough to the side that the antlers missed. "My turn" David said flying David to the other side of the room, to the open door to the taxidermy room grandpa Emerson had. Michael grabbed the wood bar just in front of the door, narrowly escaping the sharp bones. "Stop fighting me Michael, I don't want to kill you, join us"

"Never" Michael growled. Bella watched the scene play before her eyes. Why had David brought her along? It didn't seem right. Would she be leverage? Would she be killed? At least she had got to see a real show before she died.

"It's too late, my blood is in your veins" David said trying to push Michael backwards.

"So is mine!" Michael pushed David away and turned them around so fast they could barely think. If it weren't for Dwayne pushing David out of the way, he would have been skewered on a pair of ribbed antlers. Marko and Paul grabbed Michael. David looked at the spot where he would have been impaled. He looked around what had been a living room. Everything was trashed. The lights were broken and the room had a red glow.

"The Frogs?" David asked looking at Dwayne and Paul.

"Done" Dwayne said.

"Left em up in the bathroom. Gonna need some major bleach up there" Paul laughed while holding Michael.

"Fantastic. Now we wait for the guest of honor" David chuckled. "Bells" the blonde girl went to David's side immediately.

"That my replacement?" Star said while she held Laddie. They sat on the couch and behaved. Star knew they couldn't do anything now. She couldn't do anything before Michael, and now Michael was held tight by the two blonde Lost Boys. She and Laddie couldn't be helped now. Everyone turned to the door when they heard a car pull up, and two sets of feet step out.

AN/ Bloody bath time! So sad to say bye to the Frogs in this story... But oh well... I'm going to start a new story later with an alternate ending so… I tried to keep it close to the movie as far as lines and stuff, but eh


	10. End?

David glared daggers at Star for her comment before facing the doorway. When it opened, there stood a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be maybe in her forties. By her side, stood on odd looking man, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a clear gold framed set of glasses. "Just in time" David said as the two newcomers looked around. I recognized the man from Video Max, and I guessed that the woman was Michael's mother.

"Oh my god" her face gave a look a pure horror as she looked around the house we had destroyed. "What happened?" she turned to all of us.

"Care to explain, Max?" David asked. He drew out Max's name in almost a hiss. Paul, Marko, and I all looked at David, and then at Max as he began to speak.

"I had hoped we could all get along" I watched Max move about the room. "Lucy, I thought we could be one big happy family. My kids" David waved "and your kids" max continued talking.

"Wait what?" I asked, my eyes going from David to max and back.

"But you passed the test!" Sam yelled, taking a break from sulking. From the tears on his cheeks I guessed he figured out what happened to his friends.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your home. It renders you powerless" Max stressed the word invite.

"I didn't invite you this time Max" Michael struggled against the two vampires holding him.

"Lucy" Max extended his hand "please, let's not make this any more difficult"

"Max what you are all talking about?" the woman, Lucy asked.

"It's you I was after Lucy. I knew if Sam and Michael would join the family, there would be no way you would say no" Max said before turning and showing his fangs. Lucy must have jumped a mile out of her skin. So he was the cause of all this? The reason the boys and I were all killers? We all watched him walk closer to the woman, His eyes yellow, and his skin rancid, his breathe even worse. He pulled Lucy towards him and started to lower his fangs to her neck as she struggled against his grip. "Don't fight. It's so much better if you don't fight"

Max had to be the worst looking of all of us. After his teeth had sunk into Lucy's neck, Max took Michael from the blondes. "You four, clean up your mess" Max barked at us. "David, bring Sam will you?"

"Where?" David asked him

"My house of course" Max said as he dragged Michael out the front door, Lucy following behind them all. When David and Max had gone, the rest of us cleaned the house. I reached the bathroom, and I swear if I had been a normal human, I would have thrown up. I jumped when Paul came up behind me and patted my back.

"I didn't think a vampire bird would be scared of blood" he said as he quickly cleaned.

"No it's not that. I'd have thought two 'old' vampires like you and Dwayne would have made less of a mess" I stated as I helped him.

I stood and looked out the window. "How long do you think it'll be dark?" I turned to ask my Twisted Sister brother, his face still looked like pepperoni pizza.

"Probably enough time to catch a bite" Paul said as he stood with me.

"Paul you had a chance to feed already tonight" I told him as I looked at the now clean room, and then the tub, still filled with garlic and holy water.

"Well birdy, I didn't want their blood" he explained. "I also don't think I can go another night with my face so disfigured" we walked down to the living room where the other two were waiting.

"We should go find a snack" Marko said as I went to stand by his side. "Let's go hunt Raven" he took my hand and pulled me towards the front door. Dwayne and Paul followed, leading David's new pet out of the house. Laddie hopped into Dwayne's arms and Star followed behind the boys.

"You three have fun. I'm going back home with these guys" Dwayne said before taking Bella's arm and flying off with her and Laddie in tow, and Star following. Paul ran off without saying where he was going, and leaving Marko and I to walk the night.

"Depending on how things go do you want to go sit at the drive in?" Marko spoke up breaking the silence.

"What movie's playing?" I looked up at him as we swung our hands together.

"Labyrinth. It's been out about a year, they're showing it tomorrow" Marko pointed towards a poster as my eyes lit up.

"I loved that movie!" I laughed. "You know, you guys are kinda like the goblin king and his minions"

"But we don't hide in a castle" Marko laughed with me.

"You know I spent quite a while after I saw it hoping a Jareth would come get me" I giggled a bit.

"Now you're living on the wild side with us" Marko grinned before he bit his thumbnail.

"Mhm. And you guys actually steal peoples families away" I joked and laughed but then I grew quiet as I thought. "Did you know about Max?" I asked him.

Marko shook his head. "No. I think Dwayne knew, but I didn't"

"So are we Max's vampires, or David's?" I asked.

"Like I said Raven, I don't know" he looked as though he was actually deep in thought.

"Alight. David will know?" I continued.

"Yeah. Possibly Dwayne" Marko replied. "Now, which character was your favorite?" I looked at him puzzled. "Labyrinth"

"Oh. Hmm… Jareth is everyone's favorite cuz he's played by David Bowie I suppose… I liked Jareth I think. All he really wanted was someone fun to play with, someone to love" I explained.

"Mine was Hoggle" he said. "Should we skip eating tonight? I'm not feeling quite in the mood" he told me. I nodded. This walk was nice. Just Marko and I talking.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Hoggle was the perfect little servant, in the end he overcame his master and thought for himself" Marko said as we turned back towards home, hand in hand.

AN/ So for now, until I can think up a new arc, This story is completed. Marko and Raven romance thing maybe? Maybe through in the Luna Bay group? Ideas welcome!


End file.
